classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Toruss Jones
=Toruss Jones= Name: Toruss Skywalker 'Tory' Jones Gender: Male Age: 28 Birthdate: May 25th, 2002 Birthplace: Sharon, Conn Height: 5' 10" Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Status: Married to Sal IM Screen Name: JediMasterWannabe Player: Kum-El Theme Song: Theme from Star Wars Appearance * Wavy, dark brown hair and blue eyes * There is a curved, inch long scar under his right eye next to his nose, a relic of a time he didn't duck fast enough * He typically wears the symbol of the Rebellion hung from a silver necklace chain around his neck * Usually dressed in coveralls, but wears Jedi robes on certain occasions Personality * A bit of a geek, though this isn’t really obvious until you get him talking about certain subjects. He’s also something of a techie, loving to find out how things work and how to build them. Power * Psychokinesis Background * Tory’s name comes from his dad’s love of Star Wars, both the movies and the Expanded Universe. After a fairly normal childhood (or as normal as it gets with a Star Wars Geek for a dad) he was forced to discover his ability the hard way. About a quarter of the way through his freshman year of high school he was in an accident so bad that it left him in the hospital, in traction, for the remainder of the school year and the beginning of the summer. Unable to move during this time he began to pretend he had Jedi powers as a way to fight the boredom, imagining himself lifting objects and moving them across the room with his mind. To his shock he found it actually happening. * After informing his parents of this fact (his dad, needless to say, thought it extremely cool that his son had a power straight out of his favorite universe) and some looking around it was decided that, once he was better, he’d be repeating his freshman year of high school at Deegan Academy. Once out of traction he spent the rest of the summer in psysical therapy relearning how to walk and building his muscle back up. * As it turned out his time in traction was a blessing in disguise in more ways beyond they discovery of his power. That year at school he met his future wife. The two met the first day following an assembly, and the couple, not yet fully recovered Tory leaning on Sal for support, was soon a common sight to the other students. * Tory was recently hired by Heartwood's tech department, which is why the couple have moved to Redford with their two (so far) children. Notes: * Tory has started work on a Human Replica Droid. Components for it keep mysteriously turning up after he's sketched out plans for them. * He and Sal are expecting their third child. * He and Sal also seem to be unable to watch an entire Star Wars movie with each other, for various reasons. * His younger siblings are Calrissian Solo and Leia Amidala, proving just how much of a SW geek their father really is.